


Realization occurs when one isn't looking

by BetterYouThanMe



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hufflepuff!Charlie, M/M, Oliver and Percy are first years, Oliver has a crush on Charlie, That's why I tagged it as a relationship, but nothing really happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 17:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15845775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetterYouThanMe/pseuds/BetterYouThanMe
Summary: Oliver is nervous about the upcoming Quidditch match because it determines who will win the Quidditch cup. But he is also nervous because a certain redhead is playing. It takes some time but Oliver finally realizes that he doesn't just look up to Charlie Weasley but he actually likes him.





	Realization occurs when one isn't looking

Excitement ran through the school as it prepared for the upcoming Quidditch match. Bets were placed and a few fights broke out. But no one was more excited than Oliver Wood.

As a first year, he wasn't allowed to be on the team yet, but that didn't stop him from watching every match. He quite enjoyed watching matches that didn't involve his house because it allowed him to study the players more. He found he often got distracted by hoping Gryffindor would win instead of helping himself improve.

In fact, he often had a notebook and a pen of some sort with him. Trying to write quickly with a scroll and quill was too much work so he opted for the Muggle route.

But Oliver was the most excited to see Charlie Weasley play at the match. He was the best player on the Hufflepuff team. And Charlie was the only person who could actually get Hufflepuff to win against Slytherin.

Oliver didn't think anyone could be as magnificent as Charlie. The chance to see Charlie play was minimal considering the number of matches there were per year. He had tried to convince Percy to ask if they could sit in on a Hufflepuff practice but Percy deemed studying more important. Which did make sense since they had a History of Magic quiz the next day.

After that incident, Oliver was too shy to ask Percy again seeing as he didn't want to disrupt Percy's natural schedule. And Oliver wasn't going to walk up to Charlie and ask him by himself. So, matches were his only option and Oliver cherished them.

He'd drag Percy along, which was always a difficult feat unless his brother was playing. Oliver would tease Percy for having a book with him (which Percy rarely read because he'd get into the game in front of him). But Percy would help Oliver take notes by mentioning ways Oliver could improve.

However, Oliver doubted he'd be able to take notes this game. This match determined who won the Quidditch cup. Oliver was upset the Gryffindor team had lost once again but he wanted Charlie to win more than he wanted his house to win.

Oliver didn't understand why he felt that way since he should lean towards his own housemates. He knew he admired Charlie but rooting for Hufflepuff because of only one person didn't seem logical to him. He always pushed those thoughts away, choosing to ignore them rather than explore his feelings.

Oliver didn't quite realize that he had a crush on Charlie Weasley. He didn't even know it was an option at that moment. And even if he had it's not like he would have anyone to talk to about it.

* * *

"You going to eat, Ollie?" Percy said while poking his best friend.

"Too nervous."

"I want Charlie to win just as much as you do but there's nothing to be nervous about." Percy put some food onto Oliver's plate. "It's Charlie. He's always good."

"I know but…" Oliver trailed off. He didn't know how to explain to Percy that his stomach was doing flips for no reason.

"Please just eat something."

Oliver sighed before begrudgingly taking a bite of some food. He could hear the worry in Percy's voice and Oliver hated disappointing his best friend. Before Hogwarts, Oliver didn't even know what, it was like to have a friend. So, he cherished Percy more than anyone else in his life. Hurting him was on the bottom of Oliver's list.

"I figured I could help you take notes tonight," Percy piped up.

"Why?"

"Because I assume you'll be hyper-focused on the game and not on your notes and it'll give me something productive to do."

"Sometimes I forget you're the same age as me," Oliver chuckled while elbowing Percy in a friendly manner.

"Just because I'm more sophisticated doesn't mean your perception of my age should change."

"See, I didn't even understand what you said."

"Whatever," Percy smiled back letting Oliver know that it was all fun and games. "Just let me help you tonight, okay?"

"Sound good to me, Perce."

* * *

The Quidditch Pitch was roaring with lively students. Each section was filled with the vibrant colors of each house. Hufflepuff and Slytherin had signs, pins, flags, anything they could use to show their house pride.

Oliver had a pin that Bill made to pass out to people to support Hufflepuff. The picture shifted between each member in their uniforms. To his right, Percy sat supporting the same pin.

"Here," Oliver said while handing Percy his notebook and pen. "This is what I use for my notes."

"Just tell me what to write and I'll do it."

They sat in a comforting silence as they waited for the match to start. Oliver's right leg bounced hitting Percy's left leg on each up-lift. Neither one said anything about the interaction.

Soon, Madam Hooch appeared to announce the start of the game and the teams entered the pitch. From the moment Charlie stepped on the field, Oliver's eyes were on him. The young boy felt his heart flutter. His hands started to sweat as he watched the Hufflepuff team kick off into the air.

He mentioned to Percy moves he should write down as he kept his eye peeled to the players. In his peripheral, he saw Percy copying his instructions with a calmed expression. Oliver admired how Percy loved learning and was willing to help him.

The match went smoothly for Hufflepuff at the start. They scored a point for each point Slytherin scored on them. Oliver did the math (or well he believed he did) and figured that Hufflepuff needed three more goals before the Snitch could be caught.

He figured that Charlie knew that since he kept leading the Slytherin Seeker in the opposite direction than where the Snitch was. Oliver knew the signs that Charlie displayed when he noticed the Snitch.

Slytherin already reached their minimum of goals needed before getting the Snitch, but would lose if Charlie caught it. Towards the middle of the game, Oliver started to give Percy fewer notes and both boys became enamored with the game unfolding in front of them.

"Why hasn't Charlie gone for the Snitch yet?" Percy turned to Oliver. "I know he's seen it."

"Hufflepuff needs one more goal before Charlie can get the Snitch," Oliver leaned into Percy to make sure the red-head heard him. "But if Slytherin scores another goal then Hufflepuff will need two more goals. Thankfully their Seeker isn't the best and is relying on out flying Charlie to get to the Snitch."

"What if he does out fly him?"

"Not possible because Charlie has been tracking the Snitch and knows where it is and can go for it the moment Hufflepuff scores that goal. The Seeker for the Snakes probably doesn't know that the Badgers need one more so won't be ready at the exact second."

At that moment one of the Hufflepuff Chasers scored a goal and both First years held their breath as they watched Charlie shoot off to catch the Snitch. Charlie was already halfway to the Snitch before the Slytherin Seeker noticed.

Oliver's hand clutched Percy's as they awaited Charlie's fate. When the announcer exclaimed that Charlie procured the Snitch, both of them jumped from their seats. Everyone who was rooting for Hufflepuff celebrated while those who rooted for Slytherin applauded their team for a well-played match.

"I'm going to go congratulate Charlie," Bill said as he walked up to Oliver and Percy, "Do you want to come with?"

Both boys nodded and followed the eldest Weasley to the outside of the locker rooms. Oliver kept wiping his hands on his pants hoping to diminish the amount of sweat on them.

"Hey Charlie," Bill said while wrapping his arm around his brother's shoulders. "Good job tonight."

The group conversed for a while before Oliver worked up the courage to say something.

"I just wanted to say that I admire the strategy you developed tonight," Oliver nervously awaited Charlie's reply.

"Thanks, Ollie." Charlie reached over and ruffled the younger boy's hair.

Oliver felt his heart stop a bit when Charlie touched his head. He just nodded in response and silently followed Percy back to their dorm room.

* * *

Oliver sat on his bed after finishing his homework. He stared at the ceiling while his mind went over the conversation he had with Charlie. His heart raced as a sudden a realization flooded over him.

"I think I'm gay."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Fanfiction.net page  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5665438/BetterYouThanMe


End file.
